


Love and Sin

by KuroBakura



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Visner (younger cousin of Edith Cushing) starts a new life and job at Edith's father workplace. One day, a dark, tall and mysterious young man walks in to his the work place and in to Edward's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting the Day with Work and Ending it With Ghost Stories.

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out fluff but will contain sexual content and more further as the fanfic goes on. This is NOT a rewrite of the movie. This is an original idea . Bits and pieces from the movie will be in there but it will not be exactly how it went in the movie,
> 
> I also imagine Edward being played by Chris Hemsworth.

“I am very nervous about this, cousin.” 18-year-old Edward Visner said to his older cousin, Edith Cushing. as they walked up the stairs to her room where she worked in.

“Do not worry, Edward. You will do great!” Edith said.

“Are you sure?” Edward asked.

“Of course! Would I ever lie to you?” Edith said.

“No. I just feel like I am going to mess up when I do not mean to.” Edward replied.

“You will not. How about this...instead of worrying about it, just take a deep breath and think positive thoughts. Plus, thinking about the negative stuff all at once and worrying will make you mess up. Just be calm and every thing will be alright.” Edith told her. Edward stopped for a few seconds and took a couple of deep breathes.

“Thank you, cousin. I feel a whole lot better now about this.” Edward said.

“You are welcome. I am also here to help you for the first month if you have any questions or need advice about something.” Edith added to her previous reply. Edward and Edith continued on walking on up to the top floor. As they walked over the last step and on to the top ground floor, three woman walked from around the corner. All five of them suddenly stopped at looked at each other. The woman in the middle was the oldest of the 3 and 2 on either side of her were close to the same age, give or take a few years at the most.

“Good morning, Edith.” one of the younger girls said.

“Morning.” Edith said. Edward could tell that Edith did not like nor got along with these ladies. One of the other younger girls looked at and saw Edward. Suddenly, the other two were looking up at him.

“Edith, who is this handsome young man with you?” the Older woman asked, trying to be flirty towards Edward. Edward sighed silently to himself. Edward is a closeted homosexual but two people do know that is he is gay and that person is his cousin, Edith and her Father, Cater Cushing. His parents do, too but he rarely speaks to his parents and after an incident occurred, he refused to to speak to them r see them. Many people may think homosexuality is a sin but Edith wants her cousin to be happy and still love him regardless. Even her Father took Edward in when his parents kicked him out when he was 17.

“My name is Edward Visner and I am from the a small town in Missouri.” Edward said. One of the girls made a face but the other one smiled with delight.

“Oh, so you are a country boy?” The girl, who was not smiling, asked. Edward felt a bit offended by the way she asked the question and Edith could tell.. Edith finally felt like they need to leave the situation before it got worst...for all of them.

“We better get going. Both of us got work to do. Good day to you all.” Edith said. Edward nodded and both of them quickly.

“Thank you for what you just did back there, Edith.” Edward said.

“You are welcome. Sorry about that.” Edith said.

“It is fine.” Edward replied. When they finally arrived at the office, there stood Carter Cushing, looking at his watch. He looked up at them Edward felt like running away.

“Good morning, you two. You both are finally here.” Mr. Cushing told him.

“Sorry Father, we got stopped by a few people on the way here. It will not happen again.” Edith said.

“Oh, no. I am not mad at either of you. Actually, I was looking at my watch because I am shocked that you both are here early today.” Mr. Cushing explained to them.

“Oh.” Edward said under his breath.

“I just wanted to get here more earlier than usual so I can show Edward the place and help him with a few things before work starts.” Edith said.

“Great idea, Edith. Also, I am glad you are here, Edward. Are you excited?” Mr. Cushing asked his nephew.

“To be honest, Uncle...I am very nervous about this. I just want to try and do my best.” Edward replied, starting to feel like his stomach was full of hyperactive butterflies. His Uncle walked over and put one of his hand on one of his nephew's shoulders.

“Edward, you are a very smart, young man. I know you will do a fantastic job. It is a simple job. I would not have hired you if I thought you could not handle it. Just take a deep breath.” Mr. Cushing said. Edward took another deep breath.

“Thank you, Uncle.” Edward said.

“You are welcome. Plus, Edith will help you get started. She is a very hard worker. Right, Edith?” Her Father said to her.

“Yes, of course.” Edith said to Edward, smiling. Edward smiled at both of them.

“Thank you both. Well, if it okay, I would like to get started. Is that okay, Edith?” Edward asked.

“Sure!” Edith said, walking over to him.

“See you both after work.” Mr. Cushing said then headed back in to his office. Edith and Edward waved and headed off to the receptionist desk at the front of the area. For about 45 minutes, Edith showed Edward the ropes of the place and and how to file certain papers in certain folders. Five minutes before they had to start their jobs, Edward sat at the desk.

“Now, Edward, do you think you can remember what I showed you for the most part?” Edith asked.

“I think so.” Edward replied,

“Good. If you need any thing, I will be in the back room.” Edith said.

“I will let you know if I do any have questions.” Edward answered.

“Alright.” Edith replied. Edith looked at the time.

“I better get going. I meet you downstairs after work. See you later.” Edith said, walking to the back. Edward turned around and took a deep breath and took a out a small black case from his satchel that he always carries with him every where he goes. He opened the small case and took out a pair of glasses that his Uncle bought him for reading and for his job, of course.

“Well, I better get started on filing this paperwork.” Edward said to himself, carefully grabbing a pile of papers that were sitting on the desk. Edward spent the first hour of his job filing two stacks of papers, typed a letter and organizing a shelf on a huge bookcase when he went to go put the filed papers away. By the time the workday was done, Edward felt tired but proud of himself.

“Well, that was...that very exciting.” Edward said to himself. Edward grabbed his jacket and satchel.

“I can not wait til tomorrow.” Edward added to his previous thought. As he walking out over to the stairs, he heard a voice calling him.

“Edward Visner?” a voice said. The voice sounded very...manly. Edward turned around and his eyes widened.

“Alan McMichael!” Edward asked.

“Yes. That is me.” Alan replied. Edward had such a crush on Alan for a while when he was younger but when he found out that he was straight, that crush went downhill very quickly. Alan walked over to and stood in front of him. They shook hands for a couple of seconds.

“Long time no see! How have you been? Are you here on Vacation?” Alan asked. He has known Edwards for some years now. Edith is six years older than Edward.  
“I have been doing good. I actually moved here this past summer and I live with Edith and Uncle Carter. How have you been? It has been a couple of years at least since I have last saw you.” Edward replied.

“I know. I went off to college and now, I have now back and am now a doctor.” Alan told Edward.

“Wonderful! Have you spoken to Edith since you have got back?” Edward asked.

“Yes but it was for a brief moment. I think she is mad at me from the way she sounded when we spoke. Edward was a but shocked.

“Edith? Mad at you? I doubt that, to be honest. She might have just been having a bad day.” Edward replied.

“Maybe but I did technically let without saying good bye to her. I had no choice.” Alan said.

“Oh. Well, if she is made at you for that, I believe she will forgive in time.” Edward said.

“You are probably right. Well, I better let you go. We shall speak again soon.” Alan said.

“Alright. Talk to you again soon.” Edward said. Both men went on their way. Edward walked downstairs and saw Edith waiting for him.

“Edith!” Edward said. Edith looked up and smiled.

“You ready to head home?” Edith asked.

“I sure am. Lets get going.” Edward said. Edith and Edward left the building and headed home for the day.

 

Later that night, Edith, Edward and Mr. Cushing were sitting at the table, eating dinner.

“Edward, how did you your first day at work go?” Mr. Cushing asked.

“Pretty well actually.” Edward replied.

“Very good. How about yours, Edith?” Mr. Cushing asked his daughter.

“Mine was great as well.” Edith replied.

“That is very good as well.” Mr. Cushing replied. Edward wanted to say he saw Alan earlier but then realized that was not probably a good idea. Edward hates drama or starting it. Suddenly out of nowhere, he began to feel strange, shaking a bit and dropped his fork on to the floor. He has been hearing these voices on and off recently but but does not know why nor has bothered to tell any one. If he did, they would think Edward was crazy. Edith rushed over to her cousin.

“Edward, are you okay?” Edith said, feeling his forehead and making sure he is alright. When she stopped, Edward looked up at both of them.

“May I be excused, please” I suddenly lost my appetite and feel a tad light-headed.” Edward said.

“You maybe excused.” Mr. Cushing said.

“I will go help him upstairs and help him in to bed, Father.” Edith said. Edward and Edith headed upstairs to Edward's room. As she helped Edward in to bed, a thought popped up in his head.

“Edith?” Edward piped up.  
“Yes?”Edith answered.

“Do you think ghosts are real?” Edward asked. Edith did not know how to answer this question. Especially to a full grown adult.

“Well, do you believe they are real?” Edith replied. Edward sighed.

“I used to they they were not but recently, I am not so sure that they are not real.” Edward tried to explain. Edith sat on the bed.

“How so?” Edith said.

“Well, before I began, promise you will not tell Uncle Carter this?” Edward said.

“Of course.” Edith replied. Edward sighed again.

“Alright. Within the last couple of months I started hearing voices in my head but it stopped after a month but recently started up again a couple of days ago. Then, last weekend, I felt something touch me. It felt like a hand but this hand was not...well...it was not human. It also felt cold and lifeless. Like there no soul attached or within this hand. ...Oh, I do not know. Maybe these are just vivid dreams I have been having and I can not get rid of them. ...And you think I am crazy now, don't you?” Edward explained.

“I didn't say that at all!” Edith replied.

“But you are thinking it.” Edward said, Edith sighed.

“Edward, you are not crazy. I know it has been stressful for you since your parents disowned you. It is going to take a while for you to adjust. As well as transitioning in to adulthood. You will be fine, Edward.” Edith said.

“But that does not answer my question, though. Do you think ghosts are real?” Edward asked again. Edith sighed.

“Sometimes I do.” Edith said. Edward took a breath.

“Well, at least I know I am not exactly going crazy and that you do not think I am.” Edward said, looking up at his cousin. Edith leaned over and hugged him.

“I love you, Edward.” Edith said,

“I love you, too, cousin.” Edward replied. Edith let go of him, sat back up on the bed and got up. Walking over towards the door, she turned to him.

“I will check up on you before I go to sleep.” Edith said. Edward smiled.

Edith walked around the room and blew out a couple of candles that were lit. Edward got comfy and closed his eyes. Edith then walked over to the door, stepped out of the room and quietly shut the door.

“Night, cousin.” Edith said, then turned to walk back downstairs to her Father. Edward slept through the night. When he woke up, he felt like that he was better and ready to take on the day and tasks ahead of him.

 


	2. Following Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward meets and tries to help out a young man by the name of Sir Thomas Sharpe at his job. And for some reason, Edward is swept off his feet by this dark and mysterious man.

It has been exactly month since Edward has started his new job and two weeks since he had he heard voices in his head or has seen any “ghosts”. He is still worried that it may start up again but as for now, he needs to concentrate on what is going on in front of him and stop making himself stressed out over the little things. As Edward stood up to look for something on the desk, he noticed someone walking towards his desk. The man was dressed head to toe in black, hair was also black and brushed back. Edward suddenly felt warm but it was not like because he was feeling sick, which he was not the case. Edward was feeling...turned on by this man.

“Why do I suddenly feel like letting this man rip my clothes off and fuck me right on this desk?” Edward thought, adjusting his glasses, trying to not think about that. He really did want this but work was not the place to have these types of thoughts.

“Excuse me. I am looking Mr. Cushing?” a deep voice said. Edward snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the man.

“Oh my! He is even more handsome up close!” Edward to himself.

“Pardon me?” The man asked. Edward quickly snapped out of it again.

“It was nothing. I apologize for what just happened.” Edward said, blushing. The man giggled.

“It is alright.” the Man replied. Chris took a breath and smiled.

“Thank you.” Edward said. The man smiled at him.

“May I help you?” Edward asked.

“Yes. I am looking for Mr. Cushing. I have a meeting with him with him in 20 minutes.” the Man said.

“Let me check the appointment book to make sure.” Edward said. Edward took out a tan leather book off the desk and opened. This book contained names and times for appointments with various people in the office, including with Mr. Cushing. Several seconds later, Edward looked up at the man.

“I just realized...I forgot to ask you for you name.” Edward said.

“Sir Thomas Sharpe.” The man replied. Edward looked back down and the book and pointed at something in it.

“Hmmm...you are in the book but it that seems that your name and time was be crossed out.” Edward said.

“What? I never canceled it, though. This must be a mistake.” Sharpe said. It was not that this happened but he was worried for a whole different reason.

“I will go ask Mr. Cushing about this and see it we can get this solved for you.” Edward said.

“I really would appreciate that. Thank you.” Sharpe said.

“Be right back in a few minutes.” Edward told him. He walked away from his desk and to his Uncle's office. When he saw his Uncle, Edward rushed over to him.

“Mr. Cushing, your next appointment is here.” Edward said.

“I do not have an appointment at this time.” Mr. Cushing replied.

“Well, there is a man who came in a couple ago and said he does have one in about now 17 minutes.” Edward said to him.

“What is this man's name?” His Uncle asked.

“He told me his is Sir Thomas Sharpe.” Edward told him. The Uncle looked at him.

“Tell Mr. Sharpe to have a nice day.” The Uncle said. Edward was shocked by his Uncle's answer.

“Is there a reason?” Edward asked.

“Tell him I looked over at his idea and I have decided that it is not something that we are looking to fund.” Mr. Cushing replied.

“Alright.” Edward replied back. Edward sighed and walked back to his desk. Sir Thomas Sharpe was still standing there, waiting for Edward's return. When he got back to his desk, the expression on Edward's face said it all.

“He is the one who canceled it then?” Sharpe said, figuring out what happened. Edward shook his head yes, feeling really bad the the whole situation. Sharpe sighed.

“I figured this would happen. Thank you for help. ….I better be on my way then.” Sharpe said, feeling nervous and disappointed. As Sharpe turned to leave, Edward suddenly had an idea. He knew that it could get him fired what he was planning to do but there was something about this man that made Edward just want to help this man, no matter what it takes.

“Wait!” Edward exclaimed. Sharpe turned his head and looked back at Edward.

“Maybe...maybe I can persuade Mr. Cushing to change his mind. I can not guarantee it will work or any thing but let me see what I can do.” Edward proposed. A smile appeared Sharpe's face.

“That is very sweet of you but you do not have to do that nor got through all that trouble.” Sharpe replied.

“It is no trouble at all. I'll be back in a couple of minutes.” Edward said. He walked away from his desk again and went to find his Uncle once again. When he found him and asked his Uncle to let Sharpe do his interview, he might as well have had them both standing out in the middle of the area. The conversation was not only heated but it was loud...too loud.

“I SAID NO AND THAT IS MY FINAL ANSWER!” Mr. Cushing shouted.

“He looks like he has potential, Uncle. Just give 10-15 minutes, please?” Edward asked. Mr. Cushing suddenly realized why Edward was being so persistent about this and became calm.

“...You are attracted to this man, aren't you?” His Uncle asked him. Edward tried not to show that this was in fact true.

“No, Uncle. I just know potential and a hard worker when I see one.” Edward replied. He knew he was flat out lying but what was he suppose to do? Edward was just thinking about this man having sex with him about 10 minutes ago. That would be very awkward for the both of them and could cause some trouble as well.

“The answer is still no, Edward.” His Uncle said. Edward had one more trick up his sleeve that he could use. If this did not work, he knew that his job was not only gone but he would never see Sir Thomas Sharpe ever again for the rest of his life.

“Look, did you not you tell me once that to go for what I want to do and follow my heart?” Edward asked.

“Yes but what does that have to do with this?” Mr. Cushing said. Neither of them knew that Edith was hiding behind a corner of the room, listening in on the conversation.

“Well, Sir Thomas Sharpe just is trying to do what he wants and is going for it and all he is asking for is just to meet with you and the rest of the cooperation to just spare a few minutes and talk about his idea. Whatever happens after that is up to you but at least just give him that, please?” Edward explained. Edith was still back there, holding her breath and hoping her Father would do the right thing. Mr. Cushing really did not want to

“Did you guarantee that I would say yes to the idea?” Mr. Cushing asked.

“No nor the meeting but it might be worth hearing what he has to say about it.” Edward replied. Mr. Cushing took a breath. He knew that his nephew was right. Plus, that would crush Edward if he refused after that because if he did, it means that what he told Edward about going for his dreams would seem like a complete lie now. And he never wants to lie to the two people he cares most about. His nephew and his only child/daughter.

“Alright, Edward, I will go get my other coworkers and we will listen to what he has to say. Go let Mr. Sharpe know he will have 10 minutes to prepare his presentation and show him to the room.” Mr. Cushing said. Edward felt happy and giddy. Edith was smiling, too.

“I will. Thank you, Mr. Cushing!” Edward said. Edward rushed out and back over to his desk with a huge smile on his face. After he told Sharpe the good news, both of them rushed to the room and Edward helped Sharpe set up every thing for the presentation. 7 minutes after the presentation begun, Edward went to check up on Sharpe and see how every thing was going. When Edward arrived to the room, he quietly opened the door and went in to the room. Then he shut the door and stood there quietly, hoping no one would notice him. As Sharpe was showing off his mechanical example, Edward became curious.

“I wonder what that is for?” Edward said. As Sharpe turned on the item, Edward's eyes lit up.

“OOH! It is used for mining. ...That is really nice.” Edward thought. Suddenly, the mini machine began to malfunction. By the time this happened, Mr. Cushing was bored out of his mind and had heard enough. He got up from the table and walked over to him. Edward suddenly felt terrible. He felt sick to his stomach and hurt in his heart, realizing that he might have crushed this man's dreams more than helping him achieve it.

“Mr. Sharpe. That was very interesting but I do not think this is something our company needs.” Mr. Cushing said. And if you think it got better after that? Not at all. Mr. Cushing kept interrupting Sharpe with questions and being very harsh towards him. Sharpe noticed Edward from the corner of his eye, who just leaving the room. About 15 minutes later, he saw someone standing in front of him. Edward looked up and it was Sharpe again. Edward sighed.

“I am so sorry for what happened in there. I just wanted to help you and I did not know that it would get wo-.” Edward was interrupted by a faint giggle coming from Sharpe.

“You do not need to apologize. Actually, I want to thank you for doing that for me. Even though, I ended up getting my idea rejected, it was worth a try on both on our parts. I appreciate it.” Sharpe said. Edward smiled, knowing that want he did was not so bad after all...at least on Sharpe's end.

“You are very welcome.” Edward said. Sharpe suddenly noticed a drawing of a cat on the desk .

“Did you draw or sketch this picture?” Sharpe said, pointing to the drawing. Edward looked at the drawing.

“Yes. I draw when I feel stressed or when I am on break.” Edward replied.

“It is very detailed.” Sharpe said.

“I like to write like my cousin does but I am the one who likes to draw in the family.” Edward said.

“You said you write as well?” Sharpe asked.

“Yes, I did and do.” Edward replied.

“Well, I am going to be in town for about another week and I was hoping maybe I can look at what you have?” Sharpe asked. Edward was in shock but was trying to stay professional at the same time.

“Really?” Edward asked.

“Yes.” Sharpe replied.

“Well, I have to check when I have the next day off this week. Plus, my writings and other doodles are at home.” Edward said. Sharpe gave him some contact information to Edward on where he could reach him.

“Well, I better be on my way now. Thank you again for every thing...um...Edward, right?” Sharpe said.

Yep and you are welcome.” Edward said smiled. Sharpe nodded, turned around and went on his way back the hotel where he was staying at in town.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do not bash or flame. Thanks!


End file.
